Gay, et alors?
by MrsPeluche
Summary: UA - Sasuke et Sakura sont supposés se marier. Un seul problème... le brun ne l'aime pas, mais est fou amoureux d'un certain blond. Un mariage, un secret et deux amants qui vont tout faire pour se frayer un chemin.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartient à _Masashi Kishimoto_.

* * *

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE!**

\- Ceci étant ma toute _première_ fic, je vous demanderai de cesser d'être hostile en matière de critique.

\- Comme marqué précédemment dans le résumé (nul d'ailleurs), c'est un UA et le couple principal est Sasuke x Naruto. Notamment, les personnes coincées d'esprit sont tout à fait aptes à quitter cette page dès à présent.

\- Les chapitres sont courts et devraient être postés le plus régulièrement possible (ou pas).

\- Les parents de Naruto et Sasuke sont vivants!

\- Comme je viens juste de m'inscrire il y a peu, je connaît très peu le mode de fonctionnement de ce site. Alors désolée si je ne réponds pas aux commentaires que vous envoyez.

\- Une dernière chose, fermez les yeux sur les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe. J'ai eu des profs assez médiocre en la matière. L'erreur est humaine!

 _Le message passé je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Gay, et alors?**

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Sasuke observait sa future femme, Sakura. Une silhouette fine, possédant une chevelure rose qu'on croirait apercevoir la panthère rose en personne et de magnifiques perles émeraude à la place des yeux. Cependant, malgré son physique quelques peux avantageux mérité de sa mère, ainsi que son caractère de mégère. La jeune femme était loin d'être douce. En toute franchise, le brun ne voulait pas épouser cette femme, il ne l'aimait pas. De plus il était attiré par les hommes, comme son frère aîné Itachi, qui sortait avec un dénommé Deidara. Et pourtant, lui, pauvre jeune homme de dix-sept ans, devait s'unir avec cet hybride pour le reste de sa vie. Un magnifique avenir déjà tracé, quand on connaît les personnes qui l'avaient choisi. La seule et unique raison pour laquelle ses parents voulaient qu'il se marie à cette cruche hystérique, était parce qu'ils étaient de bons amis avec la famille de la fiancée depuis longtemps.

Il détailla la jeune femme choisir une tenue appropriée pour ses demoiselles d'honneur, avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers lui pour faire de même avec ses garçons d'honneur. Le ténébreux observa lesdites demoiselles, en tout elles étaient cinq; Ino, la meilleure amie de la future mariée, Hinata, une fille très timide, une autre qui semblait vicieuse appelée Tenten. Temarie, une vraie vipère quand elle s'y mettait et pour finir, Kurenai la sœur de Sakura. Il dériva alors son regard sur ses garçons d'honneur, tous portaient un costume gris. Neji et lui étaient amis depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne, Gaara semblait être le seul à savoir que le brun ne voulait pas de ce mariage, Shikamaru était un paresseux né, Kiba était juste une personne obsédée par les chiens, et enfin son propre cousin Sai.

Sasuke n'était pas prêt à se marier, il vouait être heureux comme Itachi et Deidara l'étaient. Lorsque Sakura cria son nom, le sortant ainsi de sa rêverie, il nia avant s'en aller. Après tout, la mère de la rose allait tout organiser et acheter.

* * *

Alors que Sasuke pénétrait dans le domaine Uchiwa, il vit sa mère et son père discuter joyeusement avec un autre couple. Composé d'une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux dont la couleur rivalisait avec ceux d'un rubis avec un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant dont ses mèches de blé encadraient magnifiquement bien son visage. Mikoto aperçut son fils, elle lui fit signe de venir afin de le présenter tandis que son mari souriait.

Et c'est bien ce qu'il fit.

\- Su-chan, je te présente Kushina et Minato Namikaze. Leurs fils Naruto va rester avec nous un petit moment, pendant qu'ils partent fêter leur dix-huitième anniversaire. Déclara calmement madame Uchiha.

L'arrivant se souvenait vaguement d'avoir entendu ce nom quelque part auparavant, quelque chose à propos qu'ils étaient amis avec ses parents depuis l'enfance.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer Sasuke! S'exclama gaiement la rousse.

\- De même. Répondit-il simplement.

\- Sasuke, Naruto est à l'étage en train de déballer ses bagages en compagnie d'Itachi et... Deidara dans sa nouvelle chambre. Bizarrement, Fugaku avait encore du mal à prononcer le prénom de son **gendre**.

Son fils pénétra dans la demeure, la porte d'entrée passée il entendit le rire cristallin de Deidara provenant de la chambre d'amis.

\- Hey, mais qu'avons-nous là? Regarde l'avorton de la maison bébé! Plaisanta le grand blond, pointant du doigt la porte où il venait d'entrer.

\- Dei sois gentil! Rétorqua une voix qu'il lui était encore inconnu pour ses charmantes oreilles.

L'arrivant l'observa alors, il était une réplique parfaite de l'homme blond de tout à l'heure. Mis à part que celui-ci avait environ le même âge que lui, et qu'il était incroyablement mignon. Le ténébreux rougit à cette pensé, ce qui n'échappa pas à son aîné, ce dernier sourit.

\- Naruto, voici mon petit frère, Sasuke. Présenta Itachi tout sourire, une main posée sur l'épaule de son cadet.

\- Salut Sasuke! Sourit le blondinet.

Sasuke aimait son sourire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Attendez, il allait se marier non de Dieu!

\- Nh... Finit-il par répondre. Le blond fronça les sourcils face à la réponse qu'il trouvait sans grande conviction.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas il est toujours comme ça! Rit Deidara.

\- Je ne suis pas coincé! Hurla le cadet, sortit de ses gongs.

\- Oh mon Dieu, il parle! Plaisanta à nouveau le blond.

La pauvre victime grogna tandis que son beau-frère se moquait de lui.

\- Et Sasuke, je te présente mon petit-cousin.

\- Je ne suis pas petit!

\- Génial n'est-ce pas? Demanda le blond, ignorant son cousin.

Dit cousin, qui boudait. Et le petit brun présent dans la pièce ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sa petite bouille trognon, ce qui le fit rougir de nouveau.

\- Nous te laissons finir de t'installer Naruto. Déclara Itachi.

Prenant les mains de son petit ami dans les siennes, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Sasuke et Naruto échangèrent un dernier un sourire, puis le brun quitta les lieux. Son frère, qui l'avait attendu dans le couloir, attrapa son cadet par le bras avant de le guider vers sa chambre.

\- Donc tu as des vues sur lui, hein? Demanda finalement l'aîné.

\- Je vais me marier Itachi... Grogna Sasuke.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Il força son frère à s'asseoir sur son lit. Dei-chan, lui et moi devons parler.

\- Okay Ita-kun, ne soit pas trop dur avec lui. Répondit son amant avant de fermer la porte.

\- D'accord petit frère, discutons. Il s'assit à son tour.

\- Grand frère, je... je n'aime pas Sakura, je ne veux pas l'épouser. _Il baissa la tête_. J'aime les hommes... les femmes me répugnent... Continua difficilement le brunet.

Itachi releva le menton de son frère, de sorte qu'il puisse rencontrer ses yeux identiques aux siens.

\- Tu n'es pas différent, petit frère, au contraire. Déclara-t-il d'une voix rassurante.

\- Mais Papa et Maman veulent que je m'unisse à Sakura et je ne veux pas! Cria presque le corbeau.

Afin de vouloir rassurer son petit frère, Itachi le prit dans ses bras puissants.

\- C'est bon... _Dit-il d'une voix apaisante._ Ça va... Murmura une seconde fois la voix réconfortante.

Sasuke avait envie de pleurer, mais il avait dix-sept ans et à cet âge-là on ne ne pleurait pas. Itachi soupira.

Deidara avait tout entendu à travers la porte, Sasuke était gay, il aimait les hommes et ne voulait pas se marier à cette femme ambitieuse. Ses parents étaient horribles de lui faire épouser quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas.

\- Ils ne veulent pas que tu sois comme moi, voilà tout. Lui répondit son frère, resserrant son étreinte.

\- Mais je veux être comme toi... heureux.

\- Tu le seras, un jour... je te le promets. Et sur ses mots il le berça.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 _Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre._

 _Vous avez sans doute remarqué que Sakura est assez mal représentée dans cette fic? Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais c'était un besoin capital pour le bon fonctionnement de l'histoire. Navrée pour ceux qui l'idolâtrent._

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu.


End file.
